ufo_mix_save_the_alienfandomcom-20200222-history
General questions
'What are lives?' Lives are the number of attempts you have to complete the levels. When a level is completed successfully they are not spent, and when you lose one life is spent. The maximum number of lives is 5. It takes 25 minutes to restore a life. You may also request extra lives from your friends and send them as a gift. Does the game have a full-screen mode? Yes, it does. The Full Screen button is next to the Settings button (the one that looks like a gear) in the upper-right corner of the screen. What is the Wheel of Fortune? The Wheel of Fortune is a wheel you can spin to win various prizes. The Wheel prizes include all the boosters, a VIP account, and sets of in-game coins. What is a VIP account? A VIP account is a set of bonuses for three or 30 days: *+2 moves on levels with a limited numbers of moves *+1 increase to damage to the monsters *Daily resources for heroes *VIP status for your avatar I ran out of moves on a level. How can I get more? You can purchase extra moves for coins (+5 moves). Once per level you can also ask a friend for help, which gives you three extra moves. What is the daily bonus? The daily bonus is a bonus you get for logging into the game every day. Every day you can collect a prize (a booster or coins). If you log into the game every day without missing a day you'll get a really valuable gift on the fifth day! How can you win? A level is completed successfully when you have achieved your goal and scored enough points to earn at least one star. What does your score depend on? Your score depends on the number of items you collect from the game field, as well as the number of moves you used or time you spent on the level. How do you match items? You can match items in a few different ways: 1) Click on the first jelly, then click on the one next to it. They'll switch places. 2) Click on the first jelly, hold the left mouse button, and drag it to an adjacent space. How many kinds of levels are there? There are four different kinds of levels: Move-limit levels: you have a limited number of moves to complete these levels. Every line you match is considered one move. Ingredient levels: you have a limited number of moves to complete these levels, but your primary goal is to move special ingredients to the appropriate part of the game field. Lead-along levels: the number of moves is limited, and your main challenge is to lead a special ingredient from its original position to the final point. Boss levels: on these levels, you must defeat an enemy by matching items, thus causing damage. What is the Winning Bonus? The Winning Bonus is a bonus that appears when you have completed all the challenges on a level, scored enough points to earn at least one star, and still have unused moves. A Winning Bonus can also appear if you have no moves remaining after completing all the challenges on a level, but there are still Bombs on the game field. Bombs and Line Matches can appear on the game field depending on how many moves you have left.